Field
The present disclosure generally relates to securing tissue and implantable materials for use in surgical and microsurgical settings.
Discussion of the Related Art
Numerous suturing and securing devices and surgical manipulations exist for both surgical and microsurgical settings, Intraocular objects need to be secured, as do tissue, implants, and drug delivery mechanisms. Securing such objects presents challenges due to both space and time constraints. Once secured, dislocation of such objects is undesirable, yet prevalent. Space constraints make suturing inside the eye a technically challenging endeavor, and can result in a skilled surgeon 20 times longer to perform than conventional suturing. There is thus a need for an injectable securement device and related delivery system and method of use. The present disclosure addresses this need.